The present invention relates to fastening systems, and, more particularly, to encaged threaded fasteners such as a cage nut or cage bolt.
Caged fasteners, such as caged nuts, are used commonly in the manufacture and assembly of many items such as automobiles and other vehicles. A caged fastener can be assembled into a product framework during manufacture of a subassembly, and thereby provided in position for attachment to another subassembly during final assembly of the vehicle. The fastener can be provided in an enclosed space that otherwise would be un-accessible for positioning a fastener during final assembly.
Threaded nuts are commonly provided as a caged component of a fastening system. A caged nut includes a nut enclosed in various types of structures that hold the nut in relative position, but allow for some adjustment in position for the nut during final assembly. It is advantageous to allow the nut to move in one or several directions since manufacturing tolerances and assembly tolerances frequently require some movement of the fasteners during final assembly. In a common structure for a caged nut, the encaging structure is welded or snapped to the frame, and the nut is permitted to move slightly within the cage that captures the nut.
Since the integrity of the fastened joint relies on the relative security of the two components of the fastener, such as the bolt and the nut to the respective subassemblies to which they are connected, it is necessary that the retainer or encaging structure for the nut be secure. While several different structures are known, the common structural components included a base plate and a flap or flaps extending from the base plate. The flap or flaps are folded over the top of the nut, and define an opening in the top of the cage that can be aligned with the threaded opening in the nut so that a bolt may be extended there through into the nut. It is known to provide the defined opening by the flaps somewhat larger than the threaded opening in the nut, thereby allowing the nut to be moved relative to the encaging structure, with the threaded hole in the nut still being accessible. The base plate of the nut is welded to the frame or other assembly.
The strength of an encaged fastener as thus described is dependent upon the strength of the encaging structure holding the nut. A problem has occurred in that some assemblies do not provided force against the top of the encaging structure, and tightening the nut and bolt can cause deflection of the flaps overlying the nut. Further, during shipment and handling of large subassemblies, the encaging structure can be bent sufficiently to release the nut held therein. If that occurs, final assembly is complicated.
What is needed in the art, is an encaging structure for a cage nut that has overlying flaps that can be locked into position to retain a nut therein securely and permanently.
The present invention provides an encaged fastener, such as a cage nut, which includes a base and a flap overlying the base defining a space there between for retaining a fastener. The flap is integral with one sidewall of the encaging structure and together with an opposite sidewall of the encaging structure defines a locking mechanisms whereby the encaging structure can be locked in an assembled position.
In one aspect thereof, the present invention provides a cage nut assembly with a nut, including a body having a threaded bore, and a cage. The cage includes a base, and a first side integral with the base and having a distal edge. A second side is integral with the base and disposed substantially opposite relative to the first side on the base. A flap is integral with the second side and substantially spans the base, in spaced relation thereto. The flap has a distal edge adjacent the distal edge of the first side. The nut is disposed in the cage between the base and the flap. The distal edge of the first side and the distal edge of the flap having a cooperating locking structure for securing the flap to the first side.
In another aspect thereof, the present invention provides a cage fastener assembly with a fastener having threads and a cage. The cage includes a base, a first side integral with the base and disposed at substantially right angles thereto. The first side has a distal edge. A second side substantially parallel to the first side is disposed on an opposite side of the base. The second side is integral with the base. A flap integral with the second side spans the base in spaced relation thereto. The flap has a distal edge in proximity with the distal edge of the first side. The fastener is disposed in the cage and has a portion thereof extending through the flap. The distal edge of the first side and the distal edge of the flap define a cooperating locking structure for securing the flap to the first side.
In a further aspect thereof, the present invention provides a cage for a cage fastener. The cage has a base and a first side integral with the base. The first side has a distal edge including a locking member forming a first component of a cooperating locking structure. A second side is integral with the base and is disposed at an edge of the base substantially opposite to the first side. A flap is integral with the second side, and has a distal edge defining a second locking component of the cooperating locking structure. The cage is adapted for bending to bring the first and second components into locking position to secure the cage in a closed position.
An advantage of the present invention is providing a cage fastener that is easy to assemble, and securely retains a fastener of a fastening system.
Another advantage of the present invention is providing a cage nut that allows restricted movement of the nut during fastening of a fastening system.
Still another advantage of the present invention is providing a cage fastener that elevates the fastener from the base of the encaging structure, thereby allowing paint or other coatings to be applied without adhering the fastener in a fixed position.